RWBY Nukoduke edition!
by Amvmaster
Summary: Jaune arc was not expecting a lot of things in life, what he really didn't expect to be given a box and finding his best friend ruby inside it, as she was now tiny with dog ears and cat tail. Nukoduke crossover-ish, OOC-ISH AU-ISH FLUFFY-ISH,
1. whats inside the box?

**hello and welcome to my next little project**

 **heres a little back story of where i came up with this little idea**

 **i was reading this manga called Nukoduke (i recommend it cause it both adorable and funny) and i just a quick thought of what if team RWBY was these little tiny things and well here was the outcome of this 'what if' thought**

 **i really do hope you enjoy this cause this is like my first try at a fluffyish fic**

 **heres a quick warning though im dyslexic so grammar and spelling is not as easy as it is for me so i apologize for any spelling mistake or anything**

 **disclaimer i dont own this beautiful series**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

"hey jaune" ren said as he walked into the dorm room where jaune was alone

"what?" juane asked as his long-time friend stood in front of him as he held out a card board box

"nora told me to give this to you" he said as jaune took the box ever so slowly in confusion.

"ok? Whats inside?" he asked as he looked at the box and then back up as ren was nowhere to be seen.

"what the fuuuuuuuudge?" jaune said as he just caught himself before he swore.

Jaune looked at the box and shrugged as he sat on his bed and grabbed a knife from his nightstand (because of reasons he has a knife in his nightstand) and cut the Celle tape holding the cardboard.

He quickly set his knife on the nightstand as he slowly opened the box slowly (because nora) and blinked in surprise and shock as he saw what was inside.

"hi jaune!" waved a tiny version of ruby as she wore the same thing as she usually did but had a pair of large droopy dog ears on her head as well as she had a small black cats tail.

Jaune was at fist speechless as he saw ruby as she was sooooooooo tiny and I mean literally tiny like she was the size of a small kitten that was 2 or 3 weeks old.

Ruby smiled at him as he just stared back still speechless as ruby looked a bit awkward

"um could you um help me up?" she asked as jaune silently still shocked and speechless picked her up buy her hood and brought her up to his face.

"ruby your tiny" he stated as ruby kept her smile and nodded

"yep" she said with a tiny grin on her face (heh get it? Shes tiny!)

Jaune just trying to get over this small shocking thing that was a tinier version of ruby hes next question would be the most important question he would ever ask(except proposing of course, nothing is more important then that)

"why?"

"oh well you see hehehehe there was um a bit of accident during our dust class and well this is what happened…"

 _FLASHBACK!_

 _So I was like me and my team were doing some experiments with Weiss as we wanted to find a way how to make dust fireworks and well Weiss well took over saying we had to learn everything about dust and where it came from as she said that it would benefit us later in life and so me being the coolest person ever I decided to have a bit of fun._

 _"_ _hey Weiss what would happen if I put gravity dust with energy dust with a bit of blakes and zweis hair?" after I asked that I poured in the dust and the hairs and well one thing lead to another and I mixed and poured a bit of aura to combine the mixture and well it glowed and *BOOOOOOOO*_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"The next time I woke up I was turned into this and nora found me and my team and well decided to give each of us to your team and well nora decided I would go with you" ruby explained as jaune listened to the entire thing as he nodded his head in understanding.

"so when do you think the side effects will wear off?" jaune asked as ruby shrugged with a smile

"I don't know! That's what makes this a bit fun as well though!" she said as jaune had sat her on his nightstand.

"ok well I think we should go talk to ozpin" jaune said as ruby shook her head

"we don't have to nora and ren took us to see him and we told him what happened and considering that we weren't the only one that was caught in the blast as well" ruby said as jaune blinked

"wait so your saying you guys weren't the only ones either?" he asked as ruby nodded with a smile

"miss goodwitch, cardin, sun, coco were also caught in the explosion" ruby said as jaune blinked and took a minute to think about miss goodwitch with cat ears and a tail.

"well ok then what did ozpin say though?" jaune asked as ruby was to distracted with staring at something

"OMG JAUNE IS THIS YOUR KNIFE!?" ruby exclaimed as she held his large knife in her hands as it was triple the size she was as he looked at her with wide and fearful eyes

'shit I forgot to put that away!' jaune thought as ruby started to inspect the large knife with suck excitement

"its beautiful! Where did you get such a fine looking weapon I mean this thing is a master craft knife!" ruby exclaimed as she looked at the blade itself

"ruby put down the knife" jaune said slowly as ruby looked up and innocently tilted her head to the side.

"why?" she asked as jaune thought she was looking adorable on purpose.

"because that's dangerous" he explained as ruby smiled at him

"don't worry about it jaune im not going to hurt myself WHOA!" suddenly ruby somehow slipped and threw the knife into the air

Jaune watched it all in slow motion as the knife made it up to its peak and spun downwards as it went down and stabbed not into the ground but onto jaunes foot as he reacted like so

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With ozpin

"glynda you shouldn't be so hard on my miss rose" ozpin said as he looked at his desk as he watched the now tiny looking glynda goodwitch as she now had large cat ears and a dog tail as she was making some swipes on her now large scroll.

"I don't care ozpin, this the biggest embarrassment to beacon ever" glynda exclaimed as she was pissed off.

"sigh I remember a time before that, theres was a time where I watched as a certain someone had done something of the same calibre as miss rose" ozpin said as glynda stopped looking through her scroll as she slowly turned to ozpin with wide eyes

"it appears you remember what I may be implying" he said with a small smirk as glynda blushed

"t-that was entirely different and you know it" she stated with a small stutter as ozpin smirk never left his face

"your right, it was different in fact if I remember it right, it was three times worse in fact the entire school was involved and I remembered what our headmaster did when he found out who was the cause of it all" ozpin said as his smirk got wider while glynda's face turned redder

They stayed in silence as glynda and ozpin stared at each other as one was embarrassed while the other was amused

"im going to go back to work" glynda stated quickly as ozpin with a smirk still on his face nodded

"yes that is fine" ozpin said as he let out a small chuckle as he watched glynda went back to swiping and pressing buttons on the large screen.

With velvet

Velvet was currently looking at her now tiny leader as she was wrestling (and winning) her now tiny bully cardin as they both had large animal ears and tails, while coco had cat ears and a dog tail cardin had bunny ears and a cats tail.

"get off!" cardin yelled as coco had him in a pin as he struggled through her grip

"not until you apologize to my cute little teammate!" coco yelled in protest while velvet didn't know whether to correct her leader or blush at her call her cute.

"um coco could you stop hurting cardin I think hes had enough" velvet spoke up as coco smirked as she let go of him

"see and she saved you, now apologize" coco said as cardin groan as he was flipped himself onto his back.

"fine geez, im sorry" cardin mumbled as coco grabbed and pulled on his ear.

"im sorry I didn't hear you" coco said as cardin yelped in pain

"ALRIGHT IM SORRY!" cardin yelled in agony

"foooooooor?" coco asked as she pulled his ear tighter

"IM SORRY FOR EVER BULLYING YOU!" he yelled as coco let and had a smirk on her face as she strutted her way towards velvet.

"coco stop being mean" velvet scolded lightly but inwardly smiled at her leader for doing that for her as cardin rubbed his ear and walked over to the two.

The three were currently inside of team CFVY's dorm room as cardins team was more or less indisposed as they laughed at cardin's certain situation and well despite his tiny form cardin beat the living crap out of his team and are now suffering for their mistake.

Apparently the people's transformation have seemed to make them faster like small animals while they still kept their original strength and may be a little more as DR obleck theorised that the gravity had condensed there body so much that their bones and muscles have grown three times denser making them both agilely fast and strong, there for explains ruby's ability to hold jaunes knife as easily as she did.

"come on you two lets go to the cafeteria" velvet said as she picked up the tiny twosome and held the two in her arms as coco grinned while cardin continued to grumble to himself.

With Neptune

Neptune and his bro sun were just currently hanging out in the court yard, well Neptune was sun was more or less enjoying himself

"YO NEPTUNE!" sun yelled as Neptune looked up from his seat and saw sun standing at the top of the statue in the front of the school as he hang off the statues stone sword by his small tail as he still had his monkey tail but no had a pair of cat ears on his head.

He waved his arms as he grinned wildly from his hanging spot while Neptune just still and watched

"well now that is interesting spot, hows the view!?" Neptune asked as he was not too worried, this is his leader even if hes like 6 inch's short he could take care of himself and the fact he watched tiny cardin beat his team to the ground proved that he didn't have to worry too much.

"yo take a picture man!" sun yelled as Neptune shrugged and pulled his scroll out and took a good pic of his bro while he had a goofy grin on his face.

Now that sun was that small he could finally indulge in some good hearty fun that his size could have which in his case climbing off everything as neptunes takes pictures and run around and acting like the resident ninja's (blake and ren (ren because he might not look like it but he could pull off the ninja))

"well at least hes having his fun" Neptune said with a smile as he watched as sun jumped off of the stone statue like an assassin as he landed with a super hero pose!

"did you get that!?" sun yelled as Neptune indeed got it and gave sun a thumbs up as sun cheered in delight.

With nora

Nora and yang were currently on top of the clock tower(how did they get up there?)

"alright you ready pilot xiao long!?" nora yelled as she held up a paper plane as yang sat on said paper plane as she had cat ears and a dog tail.

"control I was born ready!" yang exclaimed as she wore her small aviators as her orange scarf seemed to be a bit longer as it flapped through the air.

"alright prepare for launch!" nora exclaimed with a grin as she pulled back the plane as yang laid down and held on tight as she had the same grin on her face

"launching in 3…..2…pancake!" nora yelled as she threw the plane as yang screamed in delight as she leaned downwards as she started to nose dive fast!

"BEST. DAY. EVER!" yang exclaimed as she pulled up just before she hit the ground and flew near the ground and pulled up as she managed to fly through an open window that held professor ports class as he was in the middle of teaching and stop midsentence as he and the class watched as a tiny yang on a paper aeroplane flew right through the classroom and out the door.

"my word was that miss xiao long flying on a paper airplane? My word what a worl we line reminds me of the time when i…." and with that port went back to telling a new story about himself as the class silently groaned in agony (hehehe suck it!)

With pyrrha

"look Weiss I don't think this is good idea" pyrrha stated as she watched as Weiss schnee the now tiny looking dog eared and tailed girl started to mess around with different dusts as she tried to reverse her and her fellow explodes but was currently getting nowhere.

So she did the one thing every scientist ever does when they are faced with an irreversible situation.

They experiment!

"oh don't worry pyrrha im very well versed in the art of dust so no need to worry" Weiss stated in confidence as pyrrha was very much nervous about this.

"but Weiss ozpin said not to mess with this" pyrrha stated as Weiss waved her off

"oh please ozpin doesn't know what hes talking about see look the sign of progress" Weiss said as she placed a mixture of energy and gravity dust in a beaker and mixed it and smiled as she poured a small amount of aura into the mixture as it glowed lightly

"see no need to worry another hour and I would find the cure to this" Weiss said as she closed her eyes and smiled in delight as pyrrha watched as the mixed glowed brighter and shook a little

"uh Weiss you should stop" she stated as Weiss looked confused

"what why? Everything is just going so well" Weiss said as she looked down and then shut her eyes as the glowing got brighter and brighter until she couldn't see anymore.

Pyrrha as quick as she is grabbed Weiss and vaulted over one of the desks as the beaker glowed and exploded

Smoke filled the room as pyrrha quickly ran out with Weiss as they both coughed up smoke

"Weiss next time no more experimenting" pyrrha coughed out as she looked at the tiny heiress as she held her hand up with a thumb out.

With ren

Ren and blake were in the library ready, even if blake was hindered by her size with the slight help of ren they both enjoyed reading in quant silence.

(how else was I supposed to explain their time together? Bring that's how)

Back with jaune

"ow ow ow ow" jaune muttered to himself over and over again as he unstabbed his foot and quickly pushed his aura into his wound as it healed up slowly but faster then anyone with a normal amount of aura

"IM SORRY JAUNE!" ruby exclaimed as she cleaned his bloody knife with such delicacy as jaune slowly hobbled his way to the bathroom to clean his foot of the blood and to get the cleaning supplies to clean his dorms now bloody carpet

Just cause it was red didn't mean blood couldn't stain the red carpet!

"its ok ruby, its alright ow it was an accident ow" jaune said as he walked back with a limp with the supplies and quickly got to cleaning up the staining blood

"jaune can we go out and get apology ice cream?" ruby asked as she completely cleaned the blade as jaune stopped his cleaning and looked up at her

"apology ice cream?" he asked in slight confusion

"yeah its ice cream that's also an apology" she stated as jaune thought about it and shrugged with a smile

"why not, we'll go after I clean this up, want to call everyone up to get ice cream as well?" jaune asked as ruby nodded

"oh yeah we'll make it a group thing perfect!" ruby exclaimed as jaune gave a chuckle at ruby's cute enthusiasm as he handed her his scroll as she quickly took and texted everyone up

After a while of texting of ruby and cleaning with jaune, ruby got her answers of yes

"ok everyone will be meeting up at the bullhead port in 20 minutes are you done yet?" ruby asked as jaune was just done

"yep let me just get changed into something else and we'll go" jaune said as ruby cheered in delight as she jumped onto jaunes bed and bounced on it.

Jaune left to the bathroom with a change of non-bloody clothes as he smiled at ruby's excitement.

Nothing could go wrong if their all just getting ice cream

Or can it?

(insert spooky music here)

Chapter 1 end

* * *

 **i really hoped you enjoyed this there will be more of this later on**

 **can you all please drop a review i really want to know what you guys think**

 **now please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	2. the running of the people and faunas

**hey people im backa nd let me tell you writing this one took a bit of time but let me say that it was well worth it, well kind of but hey dont judge me, im doing what i can.**

 **anyway i hope you enjoy this one**

 **disclaimer and warning is located on the first chapter as always**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 start

Jaune was in the middle of a panic attack

Reason?

Because he lost ruby

And I don't mean he left her some where

No he lost her in the middle of the crowd as he thought he could trust himself to keep an eye out for the tiny girl but after he and everyone else were off the bull head he ended up being lost in the middle of the crowds and ended up losing ruby

'shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit' jaune thought as he quickly limped around trying to find the tiny girl.

It was kind of weird for him to be still limping around but jaune just ignored the fact as he was looking for ruby.

With ruby

'huh im lost' ruby thought from her perch from the light post she had climbed up 5 minutes ago and was currently looking for jaune and was slowly failing.

"hmmmm what would yang do in this situation?" she thought to herself out loud as she tapped her chin in thought

*CAW!*

Ruby's eyes blinked in surprise as she saw a crow had landed right next to her perch as ruby then had a eureka of an idea (this will end as bad as he last crow plan)

She quickly jumped up and pulled out a piece of string and tied it around the crow as she sat on top of its back.

"this is one of my best plans ever!" ruby exclaimed as the crow sweat dropped (how the hell does a crow sweat!?)

 _Flashback_

 _Ruby and Weiss are now seen flying through the air on top of a giant crow/raven grimm_

 _"_ _this is the worst plan ever!" Weiss screeched_

 _End flashback_

"shut up you!" ruby exclaimed to the writer? (do not tell me ruby has *GASP* 4th wall breaking powers!)

"now off my valiant stead we must go find my pathetic looking knight in shining armour!" ruby exclaimed as the crow silently snickered to itself (ok first that's got to hurt jaunes little ounce of pride and second how does a crow snicker?)

The crow cawed as it flapped its wings as it flew up into the air as its rider/passenger giggled in glee as she directed the crow around as she looked down at the crowding people as she tried to find her pathetic looking knight in shining armour.

With the group

They were currently eating their ice cream casually as the now tiny people were eating their ice cream in a small group as everyone else was sitting around them.

"hey wheres ruby and jaune?" sun asked as he stopped eating his large banana split.

"huh now that I think about I think we lost them some time ago, I hope their alright" velvet said as she ate her pinable chocolate smash ice cream cone (velvet to everyones surprise (except coco's) she hates carrots)

"meh they can take care of themselves right yang?" Neptune said as he stopped eating his salt water ice cream

"hehe yeah I mean ruby can take care of herself even if jaune lost her Im not worried considering she knows what to do with strangers" yang said as she quickly went back to eating her cup of blueberry crunch ice cream.

"well alright then if you say so" Neptune said as everyone at the moment just dropped it knowing they were ok (hell even pyrrha and shes pyrrha!)

With jaune now

'how the hell did I get from being in the middle of a crowd to this shit?' jaune thought to himself as he was standing in the middle of protest from the white fang as he for some reason or another ended up in the white fangs side of the protest as he wore a grimm mask and held a picket sing that said 'faunas rights'

"come my brothers and sisters these humans don't know the difference of equality and slavery!" yelled the lead protestor as he wore the traditional white fang uniform.

'this will end badly' jaune thought to himself in worry as he saw another crowd in fron of the white fang that were made up of humans as they seemed to be holding different objects while some bystanders looked ready to run at any second

'all it takes is one idiot and everything will turn to shit' jaune thought to himself as he was unfortunately going be in the middle of it all as he stood at the front lines of the protest.

Good thing jaune wasn't dumb enough to start anything.

That was until he saw something fly down in the middle of the road as he blinked and narrowed his eyes at the thing

"bloody animals why don't you go back to your cages!" yelled a random human from the opposite crowd as they all started to yell in coronation.

"did you just here that brothers and sisters these humans think we would stoop so far as to violence!" the head protestor yelled as the faunas crowded started to yell in disagreement with the human crowd

Things started to look very bad for our pathetic knight but he was too busy looking at the thing that just landed as he saw a crow and a small girl with a red hood

'RUBY!? OH SHIT!' jaune thought as he threw the picket fence down and sprinted off for the crow and ruby as they seemed to be talking to each other (weird much?)

"hey we got our selves someone with real balls charge!" yelled one of the humans as the crowd of humans rushed forward while the faunas side was little less shocked but quickly followed with a quick charge.

'shit shit shit!' jaune thougth over and over again as he saw ruby and the crow as he quickly dropped to a slide as he gave a quick wince but quickly grabbed the two

"JAUNE!" ruby exclaimed as jaune looked too busy with the current crowd of violent looking people that heading straight to him

"not now ruby in the hood!" jauen yelled quickly as he placed both the crow and ruby it his hood as he jumped up and held his arms as he leaned forward as he took the first tackle barrage of the crowd of humans

Jaune gritted his teeth as he held his ground and pushed forwards but was suddenly found himself on the ground with his face in pain.

"take that you dirty animal!" he heard someone yell but ignored it as he needed to get out of there and quick!

So jaune as smart as he was bunched up some dust and grime into his hand and spun around as he threw at the humans face as they were quickly blinded as jaune quickly kicked himself up onto his feet and ran to the nearest allyway as some of the humans int eh crowd yelled out the same thing

"GET HIM!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" jaune yelled as he sprinted at high speeds as he threw the grimm mask into the nearest dumpster as he turned a corner and looked down he ally as his eyes widen as ruby and the crow in his hood as they popped their heads up as their eyes widen in the same horror jaunes did

"RUN JAUNE RUUUUUUN!" ruby screamed while the crow cawed in agreement (how the hell does a crow caw in agreement?)

Jaune quickly oblige as he sprinted at high speeds down the street as the entire human crowd chased after him while the faunas crowd chased after the human crowd (really makes you think whos chasing who right now)

After 5 blocks of pure running he managed to lose the crowd of chasers and was now slowly trudging his way to the ice cream pallor as ruby laid on his blond head apologizing as jaune really didn't mind too much, considering he was too tired to care.

And the crow he also picked up at the time just silently stood on his shoulder as ruby told jaune that the crow was her stead and to which he replied with a deadpanned stare and ignored it completely

cause once again he was tired and just wanted his ice cream.

"hey jaune!" yelled out nora as he walked through the door of the ice cream pallor as he quickly ignored the group and went to the server

"yo what can I get ya?" the guy asked as he completely ignored the crow on jaunes shoulder (cause jaune looked like he went through 10 rounds with mike Tyson)

"can I get a cup of strawberry swirl please" said ruby as the guy nodded

*CAW*

"oh and a cup of whiskey caramel for my stead" she said as the guy once again nodded

"and can I just get the same thing as the crow but make it a triple?" jaune said as the guy nodded again!

"cup?" he asked as jaune in return gave him a deadpanned stare as the guy got his answer

"alright coming up" he said as jaune paid the guy and faced his friends as they looked at him with anticipation of what happened to him

"so what happened?" nora asked as jaune groaned

"shit nora, shit happened" he replied as they all looked at him with more curiosity.

"care to tell us what happened?" ren asked as he got a sigh from jauena nd the crow (how the hell does a crow sigh?)

"well it all started when we got off the bullhead…." And jaune recalled his tale of what happened while ruby gave hers while they ate their ice cream in relative piece

"and here we are now" jaune said as everyone looked at him with sympathy, even cardin (well silently)

"wow that's quit the story" sun piped up as the rest all nodded in agreement.

"great now that ive had my fill of ice cream I just want to go-"

"THERE HE IS!" suddenly jaune was interrupted as he looked out the window as his eyes widen as he saw the entire crowd he was just running from

"OH SON OF BITCH!" jaune yelled as he picked up ruby and the crow as he threw the two into his hood while everyone followed his example and picked up their tiny friends as they ran to the back of the store as they all rush out of the back door and quickly slammed it shut as pyrrha was quick to use her semblance to move the trash bin to the door as it held it shut

"alright lets go!" jaune yelled as he ran forwards as everyone else followed him.

The garbage bin didn't hold the crowd back that long as they rush out of the back door and into the ally as they quickly gave chase to the bunch of friends.

"jaune I hate to say this but you suck so much right now!" Neptune yelled as sun was on his head as he had his hands in the air as he was enjoying the wind in his face

"shut your pretty looking face and call a bullhead already!" jaune yelled back at him

"wait you think my face is pretty?" Neptune said as jaune face palmed

"call the damn bull head!" velvet yelled as she held onto cradin and coco in her arms.

"will do!" he replied as he pulled up his scroll and quickly dialled the bullhead hotline (secret reference!)

'sorry but no one here is to collect your call please try again later' Neptune heard as he groaned

"bullheads are all booked they cant come!" Neptune yelled as jauen groaned in annoyance

"well great looks like were going to have to go plan NS" jaune said as ren and nora groaned while nora actually skipped a bit

"wait isn't it supposed to be plan B?" ruby piped up as jaune shook his head

"not when team JNPR is involved, alright we'll initiate the plan when we get to a bigger area!" jaune yelled

"I saw an empty park two blocks away!" velvet cracked up as jaune nodded

"alright follow velvet! And get ready to call your weapon lockers when we get there!" jaune yelled as everyone nodded and quickly followed velvet as they all soon themselves in a large and empty looking park.

"alright call in your lockers!" jaune ordered as he and everyone else did and watched as they came down next to them and opened up automatically as they all quickly pulled out their weapons

"hey what about our weapons!?" yang called out as everyone just stared at her blankly.

"ooooooooh yeah sorry" she sheepishly as everyone turned to the oncoming horde of people.

"this is like that movie I watch zombie's from hell unleashed!" nora exclaimed as everyone tried to not face palm at her comment

"ok jaune whats the plan!?" Neptune called out as he pointed his gun at the horde that was incoming onto their position pretty quickly

"simple" jaune said as he pulled out a yellow crystal from his hoody

"plan NS is simple NORA SMASH!" jaune shouted as he threw her the crystal as she caught it instantly as she quickly threw yang over to jaune as he caught her and quickly sset her in his hood with her sister and the crow.

"ALRIGHT ITS NORA TIME!" she shouted as she poured aura into the crystal as it glowed and then crushed it as electricy sparked into the air

"ARE YOU CRAZY YOU HALF WIT THAT'S A PURE LIGHTNING DUST CRYSTAL, THAT CAN KILL A NORMAL PERSON!" Weiss shouted as jaune and his team gave each other identical smirks.

"Weiss noras semblance is to absorbs lighting and electricity and convert it into power basically nora at this moment is most powerful person here" pyrrha explained as Weiss was left gobsmacked as they watched as the yellow lighting/electricity turned pink

"NORA SMASH!" nora shouted as she charged forwards into the crowd hammer ready

"ren Neptune give her cover fire, pyrrha join nora and keep her back cleared, velvet you and me are support until I say otherwise!" jaune ordered as pyrrha and ren nodded and ran off to do their job as Neptune followed a bit slower but nodded as sun nodded at him to follow.

"um do you think it was ok for you to let them fight against the horde?" velvet quickly asked as jaune shrugged

"I don't know, just seemed fitting for nora is all" juane said bluntly as everyone around him gave a deadpanned stare.

"well seems like noras having quite the ball of a time yang said as she and ruby had climbed up and laid down on jaunes head as they watched the chaos as the crow stood back on his shoulder.

"yeah she is" coco said as she and cardin sat on velvets shoulders as they watched as well

"and now their done" jaune said as they were in fact down.

The two quickly walked over to group of now tired friends

"that was exhausting!" Neptune complained as he fell to his knees as sun slid off of Neptune and onto the ground.

"can we go home now?" ren asked as he too was tired while blake was nodded her head in agreement

"yeah lets go hom-OH COME ON!" jaune shouted quickly as he saw the white fang horde was coming in as everyone looked and instantly groaned (even nora and shes nora!)

"can we like stop fighting!?" Neptune complained as everyone silently agreed

"oh I got an idea!" yang exclaimed as everyone looked on top of jaunes head as they saw how both the sisters were perched on his head and at once they pulled their scrolls out and in sync took a picture each at the adorable scene.

"ok shoot" jaune said as yang grinned and patted ruby's head

"all we need to do is follow ruby's lead got it sis!?" she asked as ruby smiled brightly

"yep!" and with another sync pic ruby and every tiny met in the middle as they were huddled around a small circle as they discussed yang and ruby's plan.

"oh no hell no, you can count me the hell out!" cardin yelled in protest as he was about to walk away when coco caught him by his ear

"look your going to do it and your going to enjoy it GOT IT!" coco yelled as cardin winced in pain and nodded

"good we're ready when you are ruby" coco said as ruby nodded and turned as they faced the white fang horde as they charge towards the group as they trampled the over the human horde.

"lets do this!" ruby said as she ran forwards as everyone followed behind her while their larger friends watched in both worry, confusion and inticapation.

When the front lines saw the small hunters in training they instantly hit the brakes as they and everyone else skidded to a stop in front of the tiny teenagers.

"what the hell?" asked a random guy in the front as he spoke everyones thoughts as they all bunched up and looked at the tiny teenagers

"DON'T HURT MY BROTHERS AND MY SISTERS!" yelled ruby as she had tears in her eyes as she looked like she was about to cry while the rest of the teenagers voiced their agreements with her as they also had tears in their eyes (cardins tears were caused by coco)

And just like that in sync the tiny teenager's eyes grew twice as big with small tears hanging from them and all of their ears drooped downwards

And just like that the men grabbed their chests and fell over because they just had a guilt heart attack while the girls had their eyes replaced with hearts as they had fallen over because of the blood loss they were suffering because of the blood noses they had acquired from the adorableness that were the tiny huntsmen!

Back with the taller friends they were affected too but they all had the same reaction and that was instant blushes of what not only ruby said but what they all said.

"this is the single most dangerous weapon they have" jaune concluded as everyone silently agreed while they all took their scrolls out and started to take pictures of the adorable tiny hunters.

With the crow

The crow was currently transformed into a human by the name of qrow branwen, ruby and yangs awesome uncle and was currently facing the worst thing he had ever faced that seemed worse then his usual hangovers

And that was a blood nose

Qrow slowly felt himself about to pass out from the loss of blood but quickly held his scroll up as he quickly sent a certain picture of ruby and yang on jaunes head that he understandably took and just before he really passed out he sent the pic to his best friend tai.

(Cause a bros a bro and qrow was undeniably one of the best bros out there)

End chapter 2

* * *

 **i really hoped you enjoyed this one**

 **and i really hope that you would be as kind as to drop a review, they really do help me in the long run cause they make me feel like you guys really do enjoy reading this.**

 **also dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


End file.
